Semicolon
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ Those who do not want to imitate anything, produce nothing. Salvador Dali HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THE LAWS OF THIS LAND Sleepy's dragonsona. Do not use (coding included!) without permission, and edit only when necessary. I WOULD HAVE SLAUGHTERED YOU =Description= violently dabs to block face in photo semi To be blunt, Semi is very uninteresting. Her height is only on average a few inches above many of her peers, and her build is pretty ordinary, not skinny nor stocky (but perhaps a little thick) and definitely not muscular. Her ridged horns are noticeably straighter than a typical RainWing's, with subtle bends rather than sharp curves. Her spines are also quite peculiar, long and narrow instead of the stubby bristles commonly found on NightWings and RainWings. Not one of her scales is capable of camouflage due to her hybrid blood. Additionally, she cannot breathe fire or produce venom, although she has canines that very much resemble fangs as well as a frill and beaked snout. The entirety of her body is green, the exception being her eyes, which are a walnut brown. Her main scales are a light fern (solid and plain without any spots); neck scales, shoulder scales, brows, and beak darker; spines and horns yet darker; underscales pastel; frill and wing membranes forest. [see reference] Semi has little interest in makeup or fashion, and rarely if ever dresses up for someone. When meeting with friends she puts in a little more effort to make herself look presentable, but otherwise she's a mess. On school days she wears a white polo shirt and navy pants, accompanied by a lightweight grey hoodie during the colder months of the year. Nothing else is permitted for her school has a dress code (which some students, much to her disapproval, blatantly ignore). On the weekends and breaks she dons on whatever fits the weather or really, the first few things she could reach out of her wardrobe. ☿ =Personality= please, help yourself with this shot of unadulterated rage. c*nt. semi [Buckle your seat-belts, motherFUNKer, because in eight short pages, I'm going to teach you something that I only learned two hours ago. So sit down, shut up and enjoy the experience of my 4 am red bull induced self hatred fueled writing extravaganza.] w/ herself: hate hAte HeATE HATE w/ friendos: text w/ nonnegative ppl: text w/ negative ppl: text w/ strangers/authority: text other extra info abt how she acts n all that but its really general and neutral depersonalizes a lot and is rlly spacey morbid and loves gore and dark jokes and all that talks abt death and knives and guns all the time i guess lol prone to violent impulses apathetic and stoic or wants to cry all the time either loves life or wants to sleep 6 feet under the earth my dudes doesnt know what to do with her life ♁ =Abilities= the Elite Runners can suck my arsenal for all i care i hate running semi copying hitsu's lmao brb ♃ =Relationships= meme squad assemble we are burning this place to the ground semi feel free to add your sona here Elena: BL: Starblood: SS: Timeline: The two are pretty close! wip ahhahaha Spectrum: They haven't known each other for long wipwip ♄ =Trivia= i don't have enough time in a day to procrastinate and finish my homework semi *despite getting ≤5 hours of sleep a school night, she doesn't have periorbital dark circles and can function well enough during her classes *likely has a circadian rhythm disorder called DSPD (delayed sleep phase disorder) and/or insomnia *cannot drink a lot of warm milk or she will get sick *has bad joints which would sometimes lock up (her jaw in the morning) *can't dance or sing very well, but enjoys humming lyrics or tunes from her favorite tracks in private ♅ =Gallery= someone humour me and draw me with a crown of moonflowers semi reference me you tysm omg <3 Semicolonicon.png|ten Creeeeep.png|ten Semiheadshot.png|keet ♆ Category:Females Category:ZzzSleepyCreeper's OCs Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Coded pages